militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
ARA Suboficial Castillo
|Ship name = Takelma |Ship namesake = The Takelma people |Ship ordered = |Ship builder = United Engineering Co. |Ship laid down = 7 April 1943 |Ship launched = 18 September 1943 |Ship commissioned = 3 August 1944 |Ship struck = 28 January 1992 |Ship renamed = |Ship motto = We Can Hack It ! |Ship honours = *2 Battle Stars Korean War * 2 Campaign Stars Vietnam War |Ship fate = Transferred to Argentine Navy, 1993 }} |module2= |Ship name=''Suboficial Castillo'' |Ship namesake = Marine Julio Castillo |Ship acquired = 30 Sep 1993 |Ship commissioned = 7 Jun 1994 |Ship decommissioned = |Ship in service = |Ship out of service = |Ship struck = |Ship reinstated = |Ship honours = |Ship fate = In active service as of 2017 |Ship status = |Ship notes = }} |module3= |Ship beam = |Ship draft = |Ship propulsion =Diesel-electric, single screw, 3,600shp, |Ship speed = |Ship range = |Ship complement = 85 |Ship sensors = |Ship EW = |Ship armament = * 1 × dual-purpose gun, * 2 × twin 40 mm antiaircraft guns, * 2 × single 20 mm antiaircraft guns |Ship notes = }} }} ARA Suboficial Castillo (A-6) is an /patrol boat of the Argentine Navy. She previously served in the US Navy as from 1944 to 1992. Suboficial Castillo is used as support ship for both the Argentine Submarine Force and during the summer campaigns in Antarctica in the Patrulla Antártica Naval Combinada (English: Joint Antarctic Naval Patrol) with the Chilean Navy to guarantee safety to all touristic and scientific ships that are in transit within the Antarctic Peninsula. US Navy service – USS Takelma Takelma was laid down on 7 April 1943 by the United Engineering Co., Alameda, Ca.; launched on 18 September 1943; and commissioned on 3 August 1944. WWII Service Takelma arrived at Pearl Harbor on 5 January 1945 and was routed westward to Eniwetok. The fleet ocean tug towed vessels between various Pacific bases such as Ulithi, Leyte, Hollandia, Subic Bay, Manus, Espiritu Santo, and Milne Bay until she returned to Pearl Harbor in June 1946. Post War Service During 1946–52 Takelma operated out of numerous locations including San Diego, Pearl Harbor, Adak, and Subic Bay at various times. She cruised over much of the Pacific Ocean with port calls at locations such as Midway, Balboa, Coco Solo, Wake, Kwajalein, Japan, and Korea. One of Takelma s more noteworthy missions was supporting Operation Crossroads, the atomic bomb tests at Bikini. In February 1947 she was ordered to begin towing target ships from various ports to the Marshall Islands. In December 1947 she began to tow surviving target ships from the Bikini Atoll following the tests. Among the ships she towed were the battleship and the cruisers and . Korean War Service Takelma operated out of Sasebo and Yokosuka, Japan during the Korean War. The tug operated in Korean waters from 20 August to 17 September 1952, serving at Sokcho, Pusan, and Wonsan, before returning to Sasebo. From 2 to 30 December she again sailed to the Korean ports of Cho Do and Yongyong Do. Takelma left Sasebo in January 1953 to return to the combat zone. She remained there from 19 to 24 January. Her last service during the Korean War began when she arrived at Wonsan on 30 January. She departed for Sasebo on 18 February 1953. From 1954 to mid-1968, the ship operated from her home port at Pearl Harbor or on deployments to the Far East.http://www.koreanwar.org/html/units/navy/uss_takelma.htm Vietnam Service During American combat operations in Vietnam, Takelma was at "Yankee Station" in the Gulf of Tonkin from 8 July to 15 August 1968 performing special operations for the 7th Fleet, and she returned to that task again from 18 October until 12 November 1968 when she sailed for Hawaii. Takelma operated from Pearl Harbor until October 1976 when her home port was shifted to San Diego. On 1 June 1979, Takelma commenced service as a naval reserve training ship. Decommissioned and struck from the Naval Register, 28 January 1992 Takelma received two battle stars for Korean service and two campaign stars for service in Vietnam. Transferred to Argentina, 30 September 1993, under the Security Assistance Program, renamed ARA SubOficial Castillo (A-6) Argentine service – ARA Suboficial Castillo The ship was acquired in 1993 by the Argentine Navy and classified as aviso. It is the first ship to bear the name of Argentine Marines's Sub-Officer Julio Saturnino Castillo, an Argentine Nation to the Heroic Valour in Combat Cross recipient killed during the Falklands War ( ). On 25 May 1995 captured the LW9579 trawler for illegal fishing in the Argentine Sea.Remolcador de Mar/Aviso A.R.A. Suboficial Castillo A-6 On January 1998, she transported a French team to the Isla de los Estados island which install a replica of Jules Verne's The Lighthouse at the End of the World.El fin del mundo tendrá su faro On 19 August 1998 after finishing a naval exercise with the Chilean Navy and docked at the port of Ushuaia the sank following a collision with her during a storm.Se hundió un buque argentino On 2007 she participated on the rescue of the after the icebreaker caught fire.Remolcan el Irízar hasta Puerto Belgrano As of 2010 she is homebased at Mar del Plata naval base. References * * }} External links * Official site * Castillo at Histarmar ** Suboficial Castillo pictorial at Histarmar * Military.com Crew information about vessel's tenure as USS Takelma. Category:Irigoyen-class corvettes Category:Ships transferred from the United States Navy to the Argentine Navy Category:Maritime incidents in 1995 Category:Maritime incidents in 1998 Category:1944 ships Category:World War II auxiliary ships of the United States Category:Cold War auxiliary ships of the United States